Moronie a literatura taktu
by otahotian
Summary: „Ne.. Karisawa-chan " Izaya se opřel loktem o její rameno, hlava nakloněná na stranu než si dočetl text až do konce. „Víš o tom že to co Shizu-chan následně pronesl s tak dramatickým zaujetím bylo: „Chcípni ty kreténe"?"
1. Otaku a stalkeři

_Bylo_ _jarní úterý, slunce svítilo a ptáci zpívali v korunách rozkvetlých stromů. Bylo to jako by duha zaplnila srdce_ _všech_ _obyvatel Ikebukura- čas radosti, čas přátelství a hlavně čas lásky._

 _Heiwajima Shizuo, vysoký světlovlasý bodyguard, odhodil dopravní značku zákazu vjezdu s šarmem a grácií kouzelníka. Potřeboval obě ruce volné. „Shizu-chan.." pravil objekt Shizuovi pozornosti, Orihara Izaya. Byl asi o hlavu menší než Shizuo ale i tak neměl problém vždy uhnout z místa přesně v okamžiku kdy ho již Shizuo téměř chytil, „Říkal jsem ti že jenom procházím, ne? Takže můžeš zase odsoptit někam jinam, co ty na to?" Izaya se hlasitě zasmál a věnoval Shizuovi zářivý úsměv, zrovna v okamžiku kdy se po něm blonďák prudce napřáhl. Samozřejmě minul._

 _Jejich hra už se blížila ke konci. Už zbývala jenom jedna část, jenom ta jedna a Shizuovy prsty se sevřely kolem Izayovy paže jako pouta, smýkly s ním bokem a do zdi, dost tvrdě na to aby se v nudné fasádě domu vytvořila proláklina velikosti dospělého člověka._

 _Slunce svítilo na Shizuovu hlavu jako svatozář_ _když se nahnul blíž ke svému největšímu „nepřítely" a nadechl se, aby promluvil-_

„Ne.. Karisawa-chan~~" Izaya se opřel loktem o její rameno, hlava nakloněná na stranu než si dočetl text až do konce. „Víš o tom že to co Shizu-chan následně pronesl s tak dramatickým zaujetím bylo: „Chcípni ty kreténe"?" usmál se a sebral Erice její notes, obraceje stránku za stránkou. Na každé z nich byl náčrtek a nebo krátký text a Izayův úsměv byl ostřejší a ostřejší s každým z nich.

„Vrať to, Iza-Iza!" Erika se po Izayovi ohnala ve snaze mu blok sebrat, ale vyhnul se každému jejímu nápřahu bez sebemenších potíží.

„Já to chápu, Karisawa-chan!" ujistil dívku Izaya a přeskočil lavečku, aby mezi ně dostal trochu bezpečné vzdálenosti. „Shizu-chan je tak romantická osoba, já vím! Sám to nechápu. Jeho výmluvnost nezná mezí. Škoda jen že většina komunikace z jeho strany je zcela nonverbální."

Erika zkřížila ruce na prsou a zamračila se, tváře nafouklé jako křeček. „Přede mnou se nemusíš přetvařovat." odtušila a napřáhla ruku k Izayovi, dlaní vzhůru.

Izaya se na ni usmál a dolistoval blokem. Vytrhnul jednu stránku a přeložil ji precizně vejpůl aby se vešla do vnitřní kapsy jeho bundy. „Až to dopíšeš, tak mi to pošli."

„Vážně?!" Erika vyhrkla nadšeně, jakákoliv stopa její předchozí špatné nálady dávno pryč. „Jasně! Oh! Hned dneska to dodělám!" slíbila a přivynula si svůj blok k hrudníku, oči zářící nadšením.

Izaya jí věnoval poslední pohled, trochu jako člověk co nemá rád psy usmívající se na štěně co mu zrovna rozkousalo boty. „No nic.. bylo velice poučné si s tebou popovídat, ale mizím." Izaya zamával a odběhl, hledaje anonymitu v davu co mířila k metru.

* * *

 _Shizuovy ruce zklouzly dolů přes ostrou hranu Izayových boků. Přitáhl si jej blíže a vtiskl svůj obličej do mezery mezi ramenem a krkem. Izaya mu prohrábl vlasy a sevřel ruku v pěst, zasmál se když na něj Shizuo zavrčel protest. Znovu ho zatahal za vlasy, ale tentokrát mu to Shizuo vrátil kousancem. „Shizu-chan.." Izaya zasyčel a pokusil se couvnout, ale Shizuo ho jen chytil pevněji a-_

„Co to sakra čteš, ty úchyláku?" Namie nadzvedla obočí a Izaya skoro nadskočil ze své židle jak se snažil rychle minimalizovat okno e-mailu na své obrazovce.

„Á, Namie-san.." Izaya na ni zamrkal a otočil se k ní zády. „Nepřekvapuje mě že nevíš o co jde. Jsi ještě panna, že? Vlastně.." informátor se usmál skrz odraz obrazovky a zamával zápěstím jakoby odháněl otravnou mouchu, „Vlastě ještě hodně dlouho budeš, že? Není to smutné? Kolik že ti je, třicet?"

„Je mi _dvacet pět_ ty šmejde!" Namie odsekla a natáhla se přes Izayovo rameno. V návalu frustrace se rozpřáhla a shodila na zem štos popsaných papírů. Rozletěly se po podlaze s dramatickým žuchnutím a na chvíli zavládlo v kanceláři v Shinjuku naprosté ticho.

Izaya ten nastálý chaos přelétl pobaveným pohledem a vstal ze židle, „No páni, Namie-san.." zasmál se, „Jsem rád že se nebudeš nudit, zatímco budu pryč! Mám totiž schůzku s klientem."

„S _klientem_." Namie zopakovala a protočila oči. „Vážně musíš znít jako šlapka, nebo se tak snažíš kvůli mně?"

„Ahaha~ Ne, Namie-san.. Já věděl že se budeš hodit. Každý den mi znovu a znovu připomínáš, že musím mít rád lidi.. i když většinou nemají sebemenší tušení co vůbec mluví." Izaya pokrčil rameny a přetancoval přes délku místnosti. Z misky u dveří si vzal svůj zavírací nůž a klíče a strčil je do kapsy.

Namie si dala ruce v bok a zamračila se na něj, „Říká ten co trpí chronickým verbálním průjmem." odsekla, ale Izaya už jí nevěnoval pozornost. Zabouchl za sebou dveře a vesele se vydal za prací.

* * *

Auto už na něj čekalo na rohu u školy. Mělo zatmavená skla a falešnou espézetku a celkově se snažilo vypadat tak nenápadně, že si ho nutně každý musel všimnout na první pohled. Izaya se usmál a vklouznul na sedadlo za řidičem, aniž by zpola neprůhlednému sklu mezi přední a zadní části vozu věnoval jediný pohled.

„Ne, Shiki-san~ dlouho jsme se neviděli!" Izaya prohlásil nadšeně a naprosto nevěrohodně se usmál na muže v bílém obleku, který seděl vedle něj. Muž úsměv neopětoval, ale Izaya viděl že mu cukají koutky a to mu ke zvednutí nálady stačilo.

„Orihara-san." Shiki ho pozdravil a napřáhl se za sebe pro lahev vína a dvě sklenice. S elegancí získanou praxí jednu sklenici naplnil a podal ji Izayovi, než nalil i sobě. „Slyšel jsem od vaší sekretářky že jste se dal na čtení kontroverzní literatury."

Izaya málem vyprsknul do sklenice vína, ale rychle svoji reakci zamaskoval smíchem, „Ahaha~ vážně?" _Zabiju tě, Namie-san._

Shiki se usmál, „Nic mi samozřejmě není do vašeho literárního vkusu, že ano.." prohlásil nezaujatě, i když se zcela očividně výborně bavil. _Pomalu a bolestivě._

„Nevěděl jsem že se Awakusu-kai zabývá i literární kritikou." Izaya prohodil a upil ze své sklenice. „Nebo si mě snad Shiki-san zavolal abych mu doporučil knížku?"

„Možná raději ne tu kterou jste četl." Shiki opáčil a odložil své netknuté pití na plochu u zadního okénka auta. Izaya následoval jeho vzoru a až tehdy si uvědomil že se vůz pohybuje. Jeli pomalu a bez očividného cíle, ale i přesto si Izaya uložil trasu do paměti. Jen pro jistotu.

„Ve skutečnosti potřebujeme využít vaše služby." Shiki pokračoval a Izaya sebou téměř trhnul když si vzpomněl na Namiinu poznámku o „klientech". _A pak tě oživím a zabiju znovu._

„Žeby konkurence?" Izaya se usmál. To by bylo zajímavé. K Awakusu-kai ho nic nepoutalo, necítil se loajální. Kdyby jej najali, pracoval by se stejným nadšením i pro ostatní kliky. Měl podezření že Awakusu-san to moc dobře věděl a mezi konkurencí si jejich pracovní vztah trochu přibarvil. Nově vzniklá skupina by ale o překračovaní hranic obavy mít nemusela.

„Nejspíš ne." Shiki zakroutil hlavou a rozptýlil tak Izayovo nadšení. "Možná už to dokonce víte. V Shibuyi se otevírá nové Dojo."  
Ne, to Izaya nevěděl. Kdyby to bylo Ikebukuro nebo Shinjuku, pak by se už tyto novinky určitě dozvěděl, ale.. "A to je problém?" Izaya nadzvedl obočí.  
Shiki zatřepal hlavou. Sáhl do kapsy svého saka a vytáhl krabičku tenkých cigaret. "Nebyl by. Doja jsou pro nás dobré místo kde pozorovat a rekrutovat." Shiki poznamenal. Vrátil krabičku do kapsy a dál se šacoval.  
Izaya vylovil zapalovač a připálil mu, už jen proto aby ztočil Shikiho pozornost zpět od jeho kapes.  
"Díky. Nevěděl jsem že kouříte." mafián se usmál a potáhl, kouř vydechl ven z pootevřeného okénka.  
"Ah, ten nebyl můj." Izaya se zašklebil a protočil potlučený zapalovač zpět do své kapsy. "Takže, Shiki-san?"  
"Takže, Orihara-san. Bylo by to ideální, ale Dojo je soukromé." Shiki oznámil a Izaya se neobtěžoval skrýt překvapení - přece jen, nechtěl by zklamat svého oblíbeného klienta. To označení v něm opět vyvolalo nepříjemný pocit. _Nenávidím tě, Namie_.  
Shiki, zřejmě spokojený sám se sebou, se usmál. "Co po vás chci, je zjistit kdo Dojo zakládá - tedy, nebudu lhát, to už víme."  
Izaya přikývl, to očekával.  
"Co od vás potřebuji je zjistit kdo to financuje a komu je to určeno. A hlavně proč." Shiki se zahleděl ven z okénka a soustředěně inhaloval nikotin. I tak ale v odrazu skla Izaya viděl jak se tváří - a tak ošklivý výraz na svém oblíbeném zástupci Awakusu-kai ještě neviděl.  
"Měl by jste vědět ještě jednu věc." Shiki si povzdechl a vyhodil nedopalek z okénka auta. Okno zavřel, ale přepážka mezi nimi a řidičem zůstala pootevřená.  
Izaya zbystřel, "Ano, Shiki-san?" usmál se a natáhl ruku, zlehka se dotýkaje Shikiho ramene. "Co vám nedá spát? Natolik že namísto řidiče vám dnes dělá doprovod Akabayashi-san?" zeptal se Izaya a se zadostiučiněním sledoval jak po něm Shiki šlehl ošklivý pohled.  
"Hrajete si s ohněm, Orihara-san." opáčil muž mírně a Izaya se zasmál.  
"Ale ano. Trápí mě to." Shiki přiznal, ale Izaya měl pocit že to bylo spíš kvůli němu, než upřímný poznatek. Auto zastavilo a když se podíval ven, zjistil že jsou u parku, který dělil Shinjuku od Ikebukura. Jak milé.  
"Nesedí mi vybavení Doja co objednávají. Ani člověk co má být jeho předákem. Má trenérskou licenci _Krav magy_."  
Izaya se málem zakuckal, ale zamaskoval to jako další smích. "To je nové." souhlasil informátor s úsměvem.

„To ano.." Shiki si povzdechl. „Zavolejte mi až něco zjistíte, Orihara-san." natáhl se ke dveřím na Izayově straně a otevřel je.

„Dobrá kolínská." zalhal Izaya namísto odpovědi a vyklouzl ven z vozu, zanechávaje svému klientovi na rozoučenou jenom veselý smích.

* * *

Když se Izaya, zadýchaný a jenom trošičku potlučený, vrátil zpět do své kanceláře, Namie už tam nebyla. Bylo sedm minut po osmé, takže ho to ani moc nepřekvapilo. Papíry na jeho stole byly v dokonalém pořádku a v kuchyni na něj čekal hrnek vlažného čaje.

Papíry prohrábl rukou a vytáhl z nich jeden, který myslel že by mohl potřebovat, čaj vylil do dřezu a zapnul rychlovarnou konvici.

„Jak milé od nich.." Izaya pronesl směrem k prázdnému hrnku od čaje, než jej nechal dnem vzhůru ve dřezu. Místo toho si vybral jiný a vložil do něj sítko naplněné zeleným čajem. „Zrovna když jsem se začínal nudit.."

Izaya se opřel o stůl a zahleděl se z okna, odkud měl výhled na velkou část Shinjuku. „Ne že by mě Shizu-chan nebavil, samozřejmě.." pokračoval, aniž by ho zajímalo že je v celém bytě sám. Rukou si nahmatal vybarvující se podlitinu přes žebra, kam ho zasáhl blíže neurčený chaoticky letící předmět. Podrážděná kůže ho pálila jako čert, ale zlomeného nic neměl. A krom toho si o to říkal.

Voda v konvici zavřela a tak se otočil od svého města zpět k přípravě čaje. Počkal půl minuty aby voda měla správnou teplotu a pak ji nalil do hrnku.

„ _Krav maga_ , vážně." zasmál se. „Ještě by je Shizu-chan mohl inspirovat k mnohem většímu násilí. A to bychom nechtěli." Izaya se zamyslel a natáhl se pro svůj notebook; otevřel jej, ale dřív než se mohl ponořit do plnění svého úkolu, vyskočilo na něj upozornění na nový e-mail.

To bylo překvapivé. Nebyl zrovna online na žádném chattu a jediný kdo měl tento jeho e-mail byl Shinra.

 _Izaya se prohnul z postele a zasténal, nehty jedné ruky drásaly kůži, zatímco druhou měl křečovitě zkroucenou v prostěradle. Shizuo na něj zavrčel, a přitáhl si jej k sobě tvrději, zanechávaje za sebou na Izayově bledé kůži rudé otisky prstů._

A Erika.

Izaya notebook zase zaklapl a zhluboka se nadechl. Dech se mu zasekl v hrdle a Izaya se rychle natáhl pro sklenici a kopnul do sebe trochu vody aby se vzpamatoval. Tohle začínal být tak trochu problém.

* * *

„Vypadáš jakoby tě něco zabilo a hodilo do škarpy." Shizuo se zastavil, těsně před tím než by se jeho pěst blíže seznámila s Izayovým obličejem. Samotného ho jeho zaváhání překvapilo. Na druhou stranu, zabít Izayu když vypadá že by to uvítal by od něj bylo až moc soucitné.

Izaya se netvářil jako že mu chce poděkovat a Shizuo si to málem znovu rozmyslel. Přece jen, ta krysa teď neměla kam utéct; tahle ulička druhý východ neměla. „Jen se do mě nezamiluj, Shizu-chan. Teď když víc odpovídám tvému vnímání krásy."

Jestli tohle byla nejlepší urážka na kterou se Izaya zmohl, tak až se vrátí do kanceláře, poprosí Namii o svačinu na cestu a odstěhuje se na Bahamy. Už jenom proto že v okamžiku kdy mu první věta vylezla z pusy, vzpomněl si na všechny ty maily co mu Karisawa poslala.

„Ty seš sjetej, nebo co?!" zavrčel na něj Shizuo se svým obvyklým taktem a výřečností. Alespoň si ale Izaya uvědomil, že místo aby se soustředil na jejich poslední face-off, zíral někam do zdi a hlavou mu běhaly všechny možné použití výrazu _jazyk_.

„Opájím se tvou vzdělanou přítomností." Izaya mu poslal oslňující úsměv a zamrkal. Otočil se na patě a naklonil se k nejbližší stěně. Naměřil si vzdálenost a pak do ní třísknul čelem. A znovu. A ještě jednou, jen pro štěstí.

Shizuo jeho počínání sledoval se vzrůstajícím údivem a pak se zasmál. Dopravní značku – _zákaz vjezdu, sakra, Karisawa-chan, proč, proč mi ničíš život?_ \- si přehodil přes rameno. „No.. jestli ti konečně ruplo v bedně nadobro, nechám tě tu dohnít."

To Izayu probralo jako ledová voda. Za těch mnoho let co se znali, nikdy, _nikdy_ Shizuo prostě neodešel. Všechny jejich střety končily nešťastnou – pro Shizua – dopravní nehodou, nebo Izayovým zmizením za hranici Ikebukura. Mat a nebo pat.

Šlehl zápěstím rychleji než si vůbec uvědomil co dělá a jeden z jeho zavýracích nožů přesekl pramen Shizuových vlasů kousek od jeho krku. „Ne, Shizu-chan.." Izaya se pomalu usmál a oči mu blýskly. „Nikdy, nikdy ke mně neotáčej záda."

„Nebo co..?" Shizuo zavrčel přes své rameno ještě než se stihl otočit zpátky. „To je ti podobný, co?! Útočit do zad!"

Izaya cítil jak ho napětí opouští s každým Shizuovým zvýšením hlasu a s každým jeho krokem blíž se cítil víc a víc zpátky ve své kůži. Zase byl provokatér, zase měl nad situací naprostou kontrolu, zase už se mohl přepnout do toho primitivního nastavení, kdy prostě jenom uhýbal ranám a běžel.

„ _Izayo_!" Shizuo si jeho mlčení vyložil špatně a jeho úsměv správně, ústa se mu zkřivila ošklivým úšklebkem a zvuk vzduchu rozraženého mávnutím kovu byl nejkrásnější hudba. Adrenalin mu alespoň pomohl přestat myslet na Shizuovy prsty.

Prvnímu máchnutí se vyhnul jednoduše, značka mu proletěla pět centimetrů nad hlavou a rozčísla vlasy poryvem větru. Protočil se blíž úsporným krokem a než se Shizuo vzpamatoval ze setrvačnosti vlastního rozmachu, sekl ho Izaya nožem přes nechráněnou levou lopatku.

„Ty zasranej šmejde!" Shizuo uskočil pryč a máchnul značkou přibližně směrem odkud přišel Izayův poslední útok. Krev mu prosakovala skrz košili až na vestu a barvila ji do fialova.

„Ah, promiň, Shizu-chan.." Izaya se usmál a nevinně pokrčil rameny. Couval jistým krokem ven z uličky, teď když měl cestu volnou, „Vím jak moc ti vadí když zničíš jednu z těch tvých vestiček."

Shizuo zavrčel. Jak se zdálo, Izayovo jméno bylo to jediné slovo kterého byl vztekem schopný. Izaya si točil svým kapesním nožem mezi prsty a přemýšlel, jestli to má brát jako lichotku.

Další úder už byl trochu rychlejší, méně promyšlený ale o to nebezpečnější ve své nepředvídatelnosti. Izaya značku preskočil a odrazil se o protilehlou stěnu. Flipem se dostal blíž ke svému nepříteli, vyhrál další možnost napáchat škodu. „Měl by sis na své věci dávat lepší pozor, Shizu-chan.." Izaya poznamenal tiše, tak aby Shizuo byl jediný kdo jej může slyšet. I přesto že byli v uličce sami, věděl že intimita šeptání Shizua podráždí. Ta, a nebo další rovná čára, jen mělká, na Shizuově boku kterou tam Izaya nakresil svým nožem.

„ _IZAYO!"_

Další ráně se už vyhnul jenom s obtížemi, prosmýkl se spodem po špinavé zemi a překulil se přes rameno a zpět na nohy. V dalším okamžiku už byl v trysku. Smál se, když slyšel jak na něj Shizuo křičí a smál se, když po něm hodil dvacet kilo kovu a betonu. Šrapnel z rozbitého chodníku mu proletěl do kůže na lýtku, ale i tak se smál dál.

Dech mu došel až když z kapsy vytáhl klíče před vchodem do svého bytu v Shinjuku. Adrenalin vyprchal a on se cítil jako s kocovinou, hlava přiliš těžká a svět najednou přiliš tmavý když vystřízlivěl.

Neměl ani náladu se dívat na své lidi.

* * *

 ** _První povídka v češtině, nechť se vám zlíbí :)_**


	2. Doktoři a mafiáni

_Izaya se vzbudil ještě když byla za oknem tma. Neměl žádný důvod proč být vzhůru, snad jen to že se mu deka svezla k pravé straně a levé rameno měl odkryté a chladné. Digitální budík na nočním stolku mu potvrdil to co by věděl i tak – bylo 3:20, brzké sobotní ráno._

 _V 10:00 dorazí jeden z jeho lidí kvůli předávce informací, ale to mu stačí vstávat v sedm jako obvykle. Ne, žádný důvod, jak by se vysvětlilo že se vzbudil ve tři-dvacet, více než hodinu a půl před tím než vyjde slunce._

 _Přesto byl ale vzhůru._

 _Izaya se posadil a deka se mu svezla do klína. Seděl na levé straně postele, téměř až u kraje. Pravá strana byla prázdná a prostěradlo pokrčené, jako by sebou ze sna házel přes celou šířku._

„ _..tak proto.." povzdechl si a přehodil si deku zpátky přes ramena, držel ji tak aby se udržel v teple._

 _Digitální hodiny po jeho pravici tiše tikaly a uběhly téměř dvě minuty než se opět pohnul. Přešel přes ledovou podlahu své ložnice a pak dolů po schodech. Obrazovka jeho počítače modře svítila a Izaya dokázal v odraze okna rozeznat systémové upozornění „zbývá 29%"._

 _Namiin stůl byl prázdný a klinicky čistý. Dveře zamčené, okna zavřená, papíry poskládané. Přes jednu židly měl Izaya přehozenou bundu. Na jednom gauči spal z jednoho konce na druhý natažený Shizuo._

„ _Blbečku.." Izaya zamířil přímo k němu a naklonil se nad jeho hlavu. Shizuo se neprobudil, ani sebou neškubl. „Mělo mě napadnout že postel je pro tebe moc civilizovaná."_

 _Skoro minutu sledoval Shizuův obličej a nenápadný pohyb jeho rtů když dýchal. „A jak by ses asi bránil, kdybych se rozhodl tě vykuchat, imbecile?" zeptal se Izaya sladce a klekl si vedle gauče. Deku si nechal sklouznout z ramen a namísto toho ji přetáhl přes Shizua. Prostor, který na sedačce nezabíral Shizuo nebyl dostatečně velký aby se na něj vešel dospělý člověk, ale to Izayovi nikdy dříve nebránilo. Vlezl pod deku a přitiskl se blížko k Shizuovi aby nespadl. Propletl jejich nohy dohromady a když jej Shizuo ze spaní objal, spokojeně se usmál a zavřel oči._

„ _Hodil bych po tobě schody, kreténe."_

Izaya několikrát uhodil do tlačítka šipky, agresivněji než u něj bylo obvyklé. „ _Schody_!" prohlásil nahlas a zasmál se, aby filtroval svoji frustraci že e-mail tak náhle končil. Namie zvedla zrak, ale když Izaya nevypadal že by chtěl začít dávat smysl, odfrkla si a vrátila se ke své práci.

„Dokonce i _Karisawa-chan_ ví jak velký ucho jsi, co, Shizu-chan?!" Izaya vstal ze své židla a začal popocházet tam a zpět po celé délce svého okna. „Jak můžeš po někom házet _schody_? A vůbec.. nikdo z „mých lidí" sem kvůli „předávce informací" nechodí. A budík _nemám_."

„Nemohli bychom se obejít bez všech těch blábolů a non-sequitur?" zeptala se Namie zdvořile, aniž by přestala listovat skrz složku, kterou měla položenou před sebou.

Izaya zamrzl uprostřed kroku a otočil se ke své sekretářce s úsměvem tak ledovým že se mírně posunula dál od něj, i přes celou místnost. „No tak, Namie-san.." řekl pomalu a naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Ty se vůbec nesnažíš.. „non-sequitur" je literární prostředek, kde je v přítomné situaci zmíněna situace minulá- a dochází tak k humornému nepochopení. Slovo které jsi hledala bylo nejspíše „nonsens", tedy nesmysl."

Namie naštvaně zasyčela a naklonila hlavu více nad svůj stůl, vlasy se jí rozprostřely přes oči.

„Což by jsi měla vědět, Namie-san.." Izaya pokračoval vesele a znovu se jal popocházet po místnosti. „Jsi nesmyslů tak plná, že by to mělo být slovo které bravurně ovládáš."

„Nemůžeš prostě držet zobák, ty úchyláku?!" Namie vyštěkla, udeřila plochou dlaní do desky stolu, ale jediné čeho tímto agresivním výjevem dosáhla byl další smích. Ani ji to nepřekvapilo. S jeho obsesí Heiwajimou musel mít Izaya sklony k masochizmu.

Izaya se nepřestával smát, nechával volný průchod všem svým emocím ve formě hysterie, až se musel chytit za kraj stolu aby nepřepadl.

„Co s tebou sakra je?" Namie se zeptala když ji přestalo bavit sledovat svého nadřízeného chovat se jako blázen. Izaya se podíval jejím směrem, ale skrz zalikavý smích ze sebe nedokázal vypravit ani slovo. „Poslední dobou se chováš ještě víc jako retard než normálně.." vstala od svého stolu a rychle přešla přes místnost, ve snaze dostat se k Izayovi- jestli mu chtěla zkontrolovat čelo kvůli teplotě, nebo jím třást dokud nedostane rozum, to nevěděla. Každopádně nedostala příležitost ani k jednomu. Izaya se jí vyhnul z cesty aniž by musel zvednout zrak, snadno dokázal odhadnout její pozici jen podle klapání podpatků na dřevu podlahy.

„Hah- ahah, bojíš se o mě?" Izaya se chechtal a vyhnul se snaze o pravý hák.

Namie zasyčela a nechala svoji paži klesnout, začínala soucítit s Heiwajimou a to nebylo něco co by chtěla cítit. Jediný s kým se kdy chtěla ztotožňovat byl _Seiji_.

„Jak se vůbec má, tvůj bráška?" zeptal se Izaya škodolibě když konečně chytil dech. Zamířil zpátky za svůj stůl a pomalými pohyby se složil zpátky do své židle, kontrast oproti jeho manické hyperaktivitě před půl minutou.

Namie neodpověděla, sedla si zpět za svůj vlastní stůl a vrátila se ke své práci. Přišlo jí to jako nejsnazší řešení. Hádat se s Izayou bylo trochu jako snažit se vyhrát závod proti letadlu. Pozpátku.

„Žádná odpověď?" Izaya se naklonil dopředu, sledujíc svoji sekretářku se zklamaným výrazem ve tváři.

Namie i nadále zachovávala důstojné ticho, listovala spisy které měla před sebou na stole aniž by jim věnovala jakoukoliv pozornost.

„Nevadí." informátor pokrčil rameny s ohavným úsměvem, „Zjistím si to sám."

„Proč radši nezjistíš to co _máš_?!" Namie vyhrkla když už se nedokázala dál ovládat. Zvykla si na určitý level šikany od svého zaměstnavatele – nemyslel to zle. Tedy, ne tak že by se jí chtěl zbavit. Chápala to trochu jako malé dítě co už se nudí u pohádky a začíná kopat a škrábat. Jenže poslední dobou to bylo horší a horší.

Izaya na tohle ale očividně neměl odpověď, jeho úšklebek se ztratil když zkřížil ruce na hrudi.

„Seber se ty spratku rozmazlenej a běž _dělat svoji práci!_ " Namie ukázala prstem směrem ke dveřím a pak s jistým pobavením sledovala svého šéfa, toho geniálního hajzla, jak vylezl ze svého plastového trůnu a s výrazem trucovitého dítěte vyrazil ke dveřím.

„Ne snad proto že jsi to řekla, nemysli si." Izaya po ní šlehl pohledem když si plnil kapsy svojí outdoorovou výbavou z misky u dveří. „Jen že bych nerad zklamal Shikiho. Je to můj oblíbený.. klient." dořekl, když ho nenapadl žádný ekvivalent kterým by si od své asistentky nevysloužil pohoršený úšklebek.

Namie mu zamávala od stolu a odmítla zvednout svůj zrak od papírů před ní.

* * *

„ _Prý jsou u tebe moje sestry." Izaya zahučel do telefonu. Rozhlédl se na přechodě, doleva-doprava-doleva, jako správný civilista a pak přehopsal po bílých čarách zebry. V jeho hlase nebylo po zadýchání ani památky, když za svoji větu přidal pár urážek, jen tak pro jistotu._

„ _Jo." Shizuo odvětil krátce, ale Izaya slyšel praskot v telefonu kde jej prsty sevřely až příliš silně. Izaya se zachvěl když si nechtěně připomněl že jeho stehna před pár hodinami prošli tím stejným. Pořád měl podlitiny jako důkaz._

 _Trvalo mu déle než by chtěl než se mu povedlo obrátit svou pozornost zpět k součastnosti. „Aha, jasně." opáčil sarkasticky do telefonu. „A řekneš mi i proč, nebo to je na ten tvůj slepičí mozeček moc složité?" zeptal se sladce._

„ _Chcípni, kreténe." řekl Shizuo duchaplně. „Prostě sou tady, jasný? Co sem měl dělat, pohodit je ve škarpě?"_

 _Izaya zastavil na druhém rohu křižovatky když mu blikla červená, „Kdybych to byl já, neměl by jsi problém." poznamenal smutně, i přesto že se stále křenil jako maniak._

„ _Jo, jenže ty seš prohnilá krysa, morem nakažená." Shizuo zavrčel a Izaya se zasmál._

„ _Taky tě miluji, Shizu-chan! Och, jak romantické!" zadeklamoval, chytil se za srdce a zatočil se kolem dokola. Jeho lidé na něj divně koukali a on se na ně usmál – jak milé že s ním sdíleli jeho nadšení!_

 _Ten zvuk tříštícího skla byl zpátky, společně s Shizuovým přerývaným dechem, jak se snažil znovu uklidnit._

„ _Každopádně jsi je měl poslat domů." Izaya řekl po chvíli, když se přestal smát. „Protože jestli jsou u tebe moje sestry, budeš na rozpacích mě přehnout přes stůl a-"_

„ _Ježíší drž už hubu ty kreténe!" Shizuo vyjekl do telefonu a jeho hlas byl utlumený, jako by překrýval mikrofon. Tlumené kroky mu taky napověděly že Shizuo musel odejít do jiné místnosti, nejspíš proto aby ochránil nezkažené slechy Izayových malých sester. Izaya, na rozdíl od něj, věděl že na to už je dávno pozdě._

„ _Ale prosímtě.." Izaya se zahihňal. „Nech mě hádat, Kasuka-kun se má zastavit na návštěvu a ty ses rozhodl jej dohodit mým sestrám."_

 _Zvuk z telefonu zněl jakoby si Shizuo zděšením škytnul a lapal po slovech, slabika přes slabiku, bez jediného významu. „NE! Sakra."_

„ _Vážně ne? Byli bychom švagři, Shizu-chan." Izaya zavrněl a pokračoval ve své cestě._

„ _No ještě to tak.." Shizuo si povzdechl skoro klidně. „Jsi vůl, Izayo. Přijď si pro ně jestli chceš."_

„ _Za hodinku tam budu, zlato!" zavrkal něžně a típnul hovor, ještě než se k němu dostal příval nadávek._

Izaya se usmál když to dočetl. Ruka s telefonem se mu třásla a druhou měl pevně přitisknutou na svůj bok přes látku své mykiny, zmuchlané do malé prosakující koule. Sesunul se k zemi přede dveřmi do bytu svého jediného přítele – který byl zrovna někde naprosto jinde se svoji bezhlavou amantkou.

Izaya mu jeho štěstí nepřál. Co mu přál, bylo aby zhořel v pekle i s tím černým monstrem se kterým bydlel. Nezvedal mu ani telefony. Normálně byl Shinra osina v zádi, ale když ho zrovna potřeboval..

„Ara! Orihara-kun, proč se tu válíš na zemi?!" ..a vlk za humny. Izaya po něm šlehl pohledem a zvednul se do vzpřímeného sedu, jeho záda nechávali na zdi jasně rudý otisk.

„Proč myslíš?" Izaya opáčil, ale jeho hlas byl slabý a dech přerývaný.

„Božínku.." Shinra spráskl ruce a pak už Izaya cítil jak jej nelidsky chladné provazy stínů zvedají ze země a pak zavřel oči a omdlel.

* * *

Když se znovu probudil, nic ho nebolelo. Vznášel se někde v prostoru, omámený morfiem. Připadal si trochu jakoby ho někdo majznul palicí. _Jsi vůl, Izayo_. Jo, to byl.

Vážně, měl to očekávat. Měl čekat že nový klub bez minulosti, bez klientů a bez příjmového plánu nebude jenom tak obyčejná práce na odpoledne. Trvalo mu to několik hodin. Potloukal se kolem, pozoroval, poslouchal a podplácel.

Informací pár získal – ale také získal darovanou mosaznou včelku. Skrz jeho bok přímo přes ledvinu, pokud byla jeho kalkulace přesná.

Přístroj po jeho levici pípal s každým jeho stahem srdce a tak zrychlil dech dokud se pravidelné píp-píp-píp nezměnilo v mezinárodní medicinský alarm. Jenom protože mohl a protože výraz paniky na Shinrově obličeji když proklopýtal dveřmi byl rozkošně lidský.

„Ah! Takže už jsi vzhůru!" Shinra nevypadal nazlobeně, spíš nadšeně.

Izaya zavřel a otevřel oči namísto odpovědi. Moc se necítil na to se před Shinrou pokoušet mluvit, ne když se zrovna probudil.

„Donesu ti vodu! Brzo ti zase bude dobře, vypadalo to děsivě, vážně." Shinra vykládal. Přistoupil blíž k posteli a strhnul deku z Izayových beder, zkontroloval umístění kanily v jamce lokte a zase jej zakryl. „Venku na chodbě je pořád ještě červená stěna. Odrazuje mi to klienty- hahaha." zasmál se doktor, když se otočil na patě a vyrázoval ven z pokoje.

Izaya osaměl a usmál se. Někdy mu Shinra připadal trochu jako míhající se reklamy po stranách silnice. Pořád něco, reklama za reklamou, poznatek za poznatkem a tak rychle že musel dávat pozor aby mu něco neuniklo.

„No.. a potom co jsi omdlel, _Celty_ tě málem pustila!" Shinra pokračoval, ještě nebyl úplně zpátky. „Tak moc ji to překvapilo! A ji tak něco nepřekvapí, vážně.. vlastně.."

Izaya se zachytil kraje postele na pravé straně a vydrápal se do sedě. Když namáhal břišní svaly, levý bok ho pálil vystřeloval prudké šoky do jeho mozku. Nevěnoval tomu víc pozornosti než tělo vyžadovalo a Shinra se nenabídl mu pomoci.

„Jednou jsme jeli na pláž, víš, v neděli. Ne.. ne ne, vlastně bylo úterý, haha. Ale oba jsme měli volno, to se moc nestává." doktor pokračoval nadšeně, jen Izayovi podal sklenici a přidržel mu ruku když pil.

„No.. a jeli jsme na pláž, na naši oblíbenou. Tam jsme jednou potkali takovou paní, ale my už ji potkali předtím dřív. Ona je to vlastně příbuzná od jednoho mého kolegy.. teda, kolegy.. tak nějak, no.. ale _pláž_."

Izaya se usmál a posunul se k čelu postele, opřel se o stěnu. Ruce mu nechtě zabloudily k obvazu na boku, zatahal za nitky a párkrát si dloubnul jen aby se přesvědčil že to bolí, jen tak ze zvědavosti, a než zjistil co se stalo na pláži že už Celty nic nemá překvapit, spal s hlavou opřenou o rameno a dekou klouzající mu do klína.

* * *

Když se znovu probudil, bylo to s pocitem že není v pokoji sám. Odepřel si luxus pomalého probouzení se a rovnou otevřel oči do ostrého světla zářivky na stropě nad ním.

„Jsem rád že jste v pořádku, Orihara-san."

„Já taky.. Shiki-san." Izaya se usmál. Znovu zavřel oči a chvíli jen dýchal aby se zbavil závratě z bolesti. V ústech měl sucho a v hlavě mu bzučelo.

Židle zavrzala a pak uslyšel několik kroků, tři tam, cvaknutí a tři zpět. Když pootevřel oči, bylo v místnosti šero, ale i tak rozeznal siluetu Shikiho jak stál u noh postele.

„Mám pro vás informace." Izaya se posunul do polosedu, nakrčil polštář za sebou aby se měl o co opřít.

Shiki obešel postel a sedl si na její kraj. „To počká." ujistil tiše. Natáhl ruku a pomohl Izayovi si sednout úplně. „Kishitani-san mne informoval že vaše zranění je vážné."

Izaya se zasmál. „Mluvit můžu."

„To vy vždycky." Shiki se usmál. „Přesto.. jste můj nejlepší informátor, Izayo." jeho hlas byl tišší a Izaya si na chvíli myslel, že snad Shiki mluví vážně, že doopravdy měl strach. Ale to mu k Yakuze nesedělo. Ani k Shikimu. „Pokud vás ztratím, budu si muset najít náhradu. A to stojí čas."

„Zatím jsem naživu." Izaya podotknul. Trochu ho vyvedlo z míry když ho Shiki oslovil jménem. Tak často se to nestávalo. „Pár nadšenců s pistolí mě nezabije, ne?" Jediné co by ho kdy mohlo zabít, byl vlastně Shizu-chan. Jediné opravdové nebezpečí, protože všichni ostatní byli předvídatelní.

„Přesto se budu cítit lépe když mě necháš přidělit ti jednoho ze svých lidí.." Shiki si nejspíš ani neuvědomil, kdy mu přestal vykat. Naklonil se dopředu a Izaya viděl že se mu třesou prsty. Trochu se usmál a napřáhl pravou ruku, přeletěl prsty po Shikiho kloubech.

„Vám, já věřím, Shiki-san." zalhal Izaya, ale znělo to dost upřímně aby mu muž uvěřil. „Ale vaším lidem ne. Krom toho, moje sekretářka je dostatečně schopná." Schopná ano, ochotná, ne tak docela. Ale ani to Shiki-san nepotřeboval vědět.

Shiki vedle něj si povzdechl a uhnul rukou z pod Izayovi dlaně, propletl jejich prsty dohromady a znovu Izayovi připomněl jaké to bylo když se s ním setkal poprvé. A po druhé. Jak dlouho mu trvalo než získal pozornost a důvěru Yakuzy.

„Buď opatrný.." Shiki řekl tiše a na chvíli měl Izaya pocit že ho políbí.

Vyrušila je rána z obýváku. Nejdřív tupá rána a potom zvuk tříštícího se skla a než Izaya stihl mrknout, Shiki-san měl tasenou zbraň a stál u dveří. Napřáhl se ke dveřím a tiše je pootevřel. Izaya zaslechl Shinrův hlas, o oktávu vyšší než bylo obvyklé a pak hlasité hrdelní zavrčení které znal až příliš dobře.

„Ah.." Izaya se zahihňal a když se na něj Shiki udiveně ohlédl, jen na něj mávnul rukou. „To je.. Shizu-chan." vysvětlil. Pokusil se vstát, ale zasáhlo jej vertigo a dopadl zpět na postel. Zalapal po dechu a zrak se mu na vteřínu rozostřil. „Nejspíš se.. někde zranil."

„Shizu.. Heiwajima Shizuo?" Shiki dešifroval a sklonil zbraň. Nechal ji ale venku. „Není to tvůj nepřítel..?"

Izaya se smířil s tím, že se Shiki-san zřejmě rozhodl mu do konce života tykat. „Vlastně ani ne." pomalu zakroutil hlavou, stále přemáhal touhu se naklonit a vyzvracet obsah žaludku. „Jsme.. spolužáci." dodal.

„Nikdy jsi mi na něj nedal informace, i když jsem tě o to žádal." Shiki ho obvinil, „Jeden z kolika, čtyř lidí? On, Kishitani-san, Yagiri-san a Sturluson-san."

„Tří lidí." Izaya ho opravil, ale neobtěžoval se vysvětlovat že Celty vlastně není člověk. Ne, vlastně.. „ _Dvou_. Dvou lidí."

Shiki přikývl a zase zavřel dveře. Hluk v místnosti vedle se uklidňoval až v celém bytě zavládl jakýs takýs klid. Kdyby toho Izaya nebyl svědkem, nevěřil by že Shizuo a jeho okolí mohou koexistovat v míru. Gravitační pole které ten pitomec vytvářel k sobě většinou natahovalo chaos a destrukci.

„A taky vám ty informace nedám, Shiki-san. Nerad se dělím o svoje hračky." Izaya dodal s úsměvem. „Proč jste tu, když ani nechcetě vědět co jsem zjistil?"

Pokud byl Shiki vyveden z míry jeho náhlou změnou tématu, tak to skryl dobře. „Možná jsem tě jen chtěl vidět v obvazech."

Izaya se zahihňal, „Pak by jste si s Shizuem rozumněli."

„Možná." řekl Shiki bez výrazu. „Každopádně tě nechám odpočívat. Až ti bude lépe, napiš mi e-mail." muž ho instruoval a než stihl Izaya cokoliv říct, vypustil se ven z pokoje a dveře za sebou tiše zavřel.

Až do té chvíle mu ani nedošlo že je unavený. Předpokládal že má v krvi stále ještě velké množství morfia, a přesto dokud byl v přítomnosti svých lidí, připadal si dobře a plný energie.

Teď byl ale sám a ticho a tma na něj tlačily ze všech stran. Zavřel oči aby si zkrátil své vyhnanství spánkem a probudil se až druhý den odpoledne.

* * *

„ _Nemám tušení co tím myslíš, Shizu-chan." Izaya nadzdvyhl obočí a šklebil se Shizuovi přímo do jeho obličeje. Vysloužil si ostrou bolest v ramenou, když jím jeho blonďatý counterpart zatřepal._

„ _Ty HAJZLE zasranej!" Shizuo mu odpověděl a skoro něžně posunul oba svoje palce k Izayově krku, zatlačil do kůže naklonil se ještě blíž. Jeho přerývaný dech se mísil s drobnými výdechy které Izaya zvládl dostat skrz sevřený prostor. „Moc dobře SAKRA víš o čem mluvím!"_

 _Izaya naklonil hlavu na stranu, ale neodpověděl. Nevěřil tomu že by zněl klidně, ne když měl stále méně a méně vzduchu. Počítal v duchu vteřiny a když byl na minutě omezeného přívodu kyslíku, ruka mu zabloudila do kapsy pro nůž._

„ _Udělej to a ten nůž ti vrazím do prdele." Shizuo varoval téměř klidně a na okamžik pustil Izayu jednou rukou – a povolil mu kyslík, to bylo nádherné, zase mohl dýchat – a prsty sevřel pevně kolem jeho pravého zápěstí._

„ _Proč mi to nevysvětlíš, Shizu?" Izaya zkusil štěstí a usmál se sladce na svého věznitele._

 _Shizuo s ním znovu smýknul a přirazil jej zpět ke zdi. Stěna se otřásla a z police spadl špinavý hrnek, ve kterém dle Izayova názoru Shizuo už od mladých let pěstoval plíseň. Roztřískl se na zemi a dobře že tak. Izaya odmítal sdílet prostor s Shizuovými nechutnými zvyky._

„ _Do hajzlu.." Shizuo zasykl a strčil Izayu, pustil ho a ustoupil o krok. „Ty toho prostě nemůžeš nechat, co.." a to už byl skoro šepot a Shizuo se ani nedíval na něj._

„ _Shizu-chan-.." Izaya se nadechl a odstrčil se ode zdi, přistoupil blíž. Ruku položil Shizuovi na rameno a až tehdy si všiml že se třese, snad vztekem. „Shizu-chan.." zopakoval, ale ani tentokrát se mu nedostalo odpovědi._

„ _Nech mě.." Shizuo jeho ruku odstrčil, na jeho poměry něžně, ale i tak Izayu brnělo zápěstí. Nevzdal se ale tak snadno. Shizuo vypadal příliš vykolejeně a Izaya se bál že by se lehký třas mohl změnit v hysterii. Poslední věc kterou chtěl vydět byla jeho oblíbená stvůra brečící._

 _Přitočil se zase zpátky a objal Shizua kolem pasu, ruce rychle spojil za jeho zády aby se jej blonďák nemohl tak snadno zbavit. „Jak hloupé, Shizu-chan.." zašeptal do jeho trička._

„ _To jo.." Shizuův hlas se stále třásl, ale dostal ze sebe tichý smích. Povzdechl si a pak Izayu přitáhl blíž k sobě, zabořil obličej do jeho vlasů. „Neštvi mě, ty šmejde.."_

 _Izaya se zasmál, stejně tiše jako Shizuo mluvil._

„ _Jednou tě zabiju. Přiště až mě nasereš. Rozmáznu ti hlavu o zeď."_

„ _Chyběl bych ti."_

„ _Jo."_


End file.
